Food Fight
by Renee N Snider
Summary: OK so this was a scene I had to cut from Wedding Crashers. Well this was from the anniversary chapter were the kids Momo get into Rukia’s Diary and get the idea to get there parents to go to the arcade. And this scene was form before they left


OK so this was a scene I had to cut from Wedding Crashers.

Well I originally had the story take place in the real world, and Byakuya gave Rukia 24 hour until she was taken away and then Ichigo and Rukia went to the arcade and they got to it in the back seat of his dad's car.

Well this was from the anniversary chapter were the kids (Momo) get into Rukia's Diary and get the idea to get there parents to go to the arcade. And this scene was form before they left but I'm ganna change it up some because… well I CAN!!! SO THERE!!! BWA HA HA!!!!

It was close to dinnertime, Rukia, Momo, Kiui, and Budo sat around the dinner table looking threw old photo's waiting for Ichigo to get home from work.

"Hey mom I didn't no you and dad didn't get married till after we were born." Budo said picking up a picture of Ichigo and Rukia holding the three at there wedding. Rukia took the picture and smiled.

"no, this was the ceremony, the marriage itself happened before we new about you three." Rukia explained.

"What happened here?" Kiui asked holing up a picture of Ichigo and Rukia covered in frosting and chunks of cake.

"Hey I remember that!" Ichigo said appearing behind Rukia out of no were.

"Gah! Ichigo were did you come from?" Rukia asked startled.

"Over there." Ichigo replied pointing to the front door.

"That looked pretty fun." Budo said taking the picture.

"I bet all that frosting was hard to wash off." Momo stated.

"Oh it got washed off." Ichigo chuckled before getting and elbow from Rukia.

"So what's for dinner?" Ichigo groaned.

"What ever you make, I don't feel like cooking." Rukia responded. Ichigo grinned.

"So what ever I make?" Ichigo said with an ever-widening grin.

"Yeah I don't care." Rukia said flipping threw a few more pictures. Ichigo went into the pantry.

"We have it!" he cheered! He walked over to Rukia tossing a can of frosting up and down. He stopped and hooked his arms under Rukia's lifting her up and dragging her away. The kids busted out in laughter while Rukia was un amused.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Making dinner." He replied innocently.

"Ichigo the kids are watching." Rukia scolded.

"I'm going to close the door." Ichigo assured. Ichigo drug her into there room.

"Can I see that?" Rukia asked.

"Sure." Ichigo responded handing the can to Rukia. Rukia took a handful and shoved it in Ichigo's face.

"Your ganna get it now midget!" Ichigo threatened. Rukia took off running. They chased each other around the house, they kept running into the kitchen and grabbed anything that could hit, dump on, or shove into the others cloths. A good fifteen minuets of this passed when the kids approached their parents. Ichigo had Rukia pinned on the couch and was trying to shove a donut in her mouth, while Rukia was trying to force a whole cantaloupe in his.

"Mom!" Budo shouted.

"Dad!" Momo Shouted.

"What kind of influence are you? Look at you too!" Kiui nagged. Ichigo and Rukia sat up and looked at each other. They were covered in frosting, sauces, dressings, ice cream, Yogurt, and several unidentifiable substances. Ichigo and Rukia sat up feeling guilty. They lowered their heads like two children being scolded by there parents.

"We'll go wash up." Ichigo sighed. Rukia was about to speak when Ichigo scooped her up and took off.

"Ichigo! Put me down!" she demanded as she was whisked away into the bathroom.

"Quiet midget." He replied shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Ichigo! No! Cut that out!! No don't unhook that!!" Rukia shouted as Ichigo took of her shirt and unhooked her bra. "Those are mine!" Rukia scolded trying to get her panties back. "Oh my goodness! Hoe did all this food make it onto my skin!" Rukia asked in shock. Ichigo made his way closer to Rukia with a grin on his face, taking of his own shirt.

"Ichigo! Don't look at me like that!" Rukia demanded, "Ichigo! No! NO!" she shouted outside the door the kids were speechless. "KKKYYYAAAAAAAA!!!" Rukia screamed. "Stop that!!!" demeaned, "KYYAAAAAA!!!"

"Ouch! That hurt!" Ichigo yelled.

"That ticked!" she yelled.

"Good!" he replied.

"Ichigo! No!" she panicked, "KYAAAAAAA!!!" she screamed. The bathroom door flew open and Rukia stored out her shirt held over her chest her hand holding up her pants.

"Rukia! That hurt!" yelled a shirtless and pant less Ichigo as he marched after her in his boxers. Rukia hurled a bar of soap in his face and slammed the door to there room in his face. "Dammit midget!!" he shouted banging on the door, "Open up!"

"Were never going to have peace and quiet in this house, are we." Momo sighed.

"And were this kids." Budo groaned.

"Mom and dad are so cute together!" Kiui cooed. They watched lovingly as there father banged on the door while swearing, Rukia shouting obscenities from the other side of the locked door. The door finally opened and Ichigo did a face plant on the floor. Rukia closed the door and hopped on his back.

"My turn." She snickered kissing his neck and tugging at his ears. Ichigo flipped over getting Rukia on his stomach, and with a smirk flipped Rukia over so he was on top.

"Why are you so mean? I was just trying to help you get clean." Ichigo said pouting.

"Licking me doesn't count as cleaning me." She lagged in a jokingly nagging tone.

"What about now?" he asked running his tongue down her neck, chest and stomach.

"Now its ok." She replied. With silence coming over the house, the kids took this as there cue to quickly get away from their parents bedroom door. the three smiled, it was nice to see how in love there parents still were after all these years.


End file.
